


Steven's Fresh Start

by DigitalOmega97



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, I hope nobody has done this yet, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalOmega97/pseuds/DigitalOmega97
Summary: Steven gets into a mishap and is sent off for his own safety.





	Steven's Fresh Start

Hi, my name is Steven Universe.  
I’d like to take a minute to tell you a story about how my life has changed a lot recently. Sorta like flipped, turned upside down, y’know?   
It’s kinda long, so go ahead and sit down if you’re not already.  
So as you may know, Beach City is where I was born and raised. As a kid, the temple is where I spent most of my days.   
I used to chill out in the house, go on missions with the crystal gems, even play some sports games like basketball in my mom’s room.   
But then, one day, a couple of gems showed up who were up to no good.. And they started making trouble in my neighborhood!   
I thought to myself “You got this, Steven!”, but I was wrong, I didn’t have it!   
I lost to them, and it was just one little fight, but Pearl got scared, and told me: “You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air".  
I begged and pleaded with her day after day, but she packed my cheeseburger backpack and sent me on my way.   
She gave me a kiss, and then she gave me my ticket, I put my Walkman on and said "I might as well kick it".   
First class, yo, this is bad, drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass? Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?   
Hmmm... This might be all right!  
But wait, I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, and all that! Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat?  
I don't think so, I'll see when I get there. I hope they're prepared for the Prince of Bel-Air!  
The plane landed, and when I came out, there was a dude looked like a cop standing there with my name out. I ain't trying to get arrested yet, I just got here!   
I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared.  
I whistled for a cab, and when it came near, the license plate said 'Fresh' and it had dice in the mirror.   
If anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought "Nah, forget it, yo holmes, to Bel-Air!"  
I pulled up to a house about seven or eight, and I yelled to the cabbie "Yo homes, smell ya later!"  
Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there… To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air.


End file.
